<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you still wear my jacket by steph (stephissalty)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228538">you still wear my jacket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephissalty/pseuds/steph'>steph (stephissalty)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mild Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Break Up, edit apparently it's more bittersweet than i thought, iwa is really soft but he has a hard exterior, someone pay attention to oikawa, the angst is pretty mild tbh, this was really self indulgent, workaholic iwaizumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephissalty/pseuds/steph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iwaizumi wasn’t one to believe in fate, but he could believe that there was some very, very cruel intervention that put Oikawa Tooru on the same plane, to the same destination, in the seat next to him, three years nearly to the day since the last time he’d seen him."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is kinda rough. i'm still getting back into writing, and it's minimally edited, so if you find any errors, let me know. i hope you enjoy :)</p><p>edit: 140 kudos holy shit guys thank you so much!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi Hajime receives a text from his supervisor ten minutes before he’s set to board a plane to London. </p><p>
  <em> Received, 19:04: enjoy your trip. don’t forget to turn off your phone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 19:04: you need the time off </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and sends an affirmative response before tucking his phone back in his pocket. He knew he was very much in need of a break. For the past three months, he had been working twelve-plus hour days, and his team had been working nearly as many. The project his supervisor had assigned to Iwaizumi’s group was interesting, at least: the coding division was to design and perfect a code to a new kind of robot, to be used in conjunction with other existing technology that the company was working on, and compatible with several different kinds of software. Iwaizumi enjoyed his job as a team leader - he’d been offered the position after holding an internship with a sister company while in university - but these past few weeks had been wearing him down, and he was ready to collapse.</p><p>His supervisor had suggested that he take a week off and get out of Japan - visit somewhere far away, somewhere he’d never been before for a change of scenery. And he was doing just that.</p><p>But even so, he still feels the weight of his laptop in his backpack, and his work phone in one of his pockets buzzes with another text. <em> After this text, I’ll turn it off.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Received, 19:07: Iwaizumi-san, enjoy your trip  </em>
</p><p>The text is from one of his interns, a university student named Kunimi. <em> Even my interns are telling me to enjoy my trip. Have I been overworking that much? </em></p><p>He doesn’t turn off his phone.</p><p>He turns his boarding pass over in his hands, fidgeting slightly with the edges of the slick paper. For the millionth time, he reads over his boarding group, which reads BSNS CLASS, and then verifies it is his name at the top of the pass. Indeed, IWAIZUMI HAJIME is printed at the top of the paper along with all of the other flight details. He’s still in awe that he has the privilege to fly Business Class, something that is because of his hearty bonus that came in a few weeks ago. This whole trip was a treat to himself, but the tickets were a splurge.</p><p>
  <em> “We are now welcoming Business Class. Business Class, welcome aboard.” </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi makes his way towards the line forming, stepping behind well-dressed men in suits carrying briefcases and women carrying designer purses. At twenty-five years old and dressed in sweats and an old Aoba Johsai jacket, he feels slightly out of place. He puts his discomfort aside as he approaches the desk, where the attendant scans his ticket, and he enters the boarding bridge.</p><p>A few minutes later, he’s settled into his seat, 2B. The window seat to his left is still empty as he fishes his headphones and charging cord out of his backpack before stowing it away in the overhead. </p><p>It’s several minutes later, and as Iwaizumi is starting to be hopeful that he may have the row to himself that he feels a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>“Sorry, can I get -” as Iwaizumi looks up, the person speaking abruptly cuts off in surprise. “Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinks a few times, trying to register the sight in front of him. Standing in the aisle in front of him is none other than Oikawa Tooru. He’s older than the last time he saw him, but he’s definitely Oikawa. His immaculate hair is slightly longer than it was last time, and he looks a little taller, but that might be Iwaizumi’s angle. He’s dressed in a dark shirt under a white jacket with aqua trim and dark sweatpants, and to finish off the ensemble is a head donut around his neck.</p><p>“Oikawa.”</p><p>“Uh -” For one of the first times that Iwaizumi can recall, Oikawa seems to be out of words. “Looks like I’m sitting next to you. If you want, I can try to request a seat change or -”</p><p>“It’s fine. You’re holding up the line. Get in,” Iwaizumi grunts and grits his teeth.</p><p>“Right, right.”</p><p>Iwaizumi draws up his knees to allow Oikawa to pass, trying not to flinch at the moment of contact.</p><p>They sit in silence for a while as the rest of the plane boards, allowing Iwaizumi the distraction to put in his headphones and turn on music, loud enough to try to forget that Oikawa Tooru is sitting next to him. He subtly scoots towards the aisle and pulls his left elbow towards his body, vehemently ignoring the heat emitting from the body next to him.</p><p>
  <em> What are the chances? </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi wasn’t one to believe in fate, but he could believe that there was some very, very cruel intervention that put Oikawa Tooru on the same plane, to the same destination, <em> in the seat next to him </em> , three years nearly <em> to the day </em>since the last time he’d seen him.</p><p>
  <em> Three years is a long time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Welcome aboard flight 0104, service to London Heathrow. I’m Sawamura, and I’m joined by Azumane, and we’ll be your flight crew for today’s flight. If you’ll direct your attention to your seat-back screens for the safety presentation please…” </em>
</p><p>The plane pushes back from the gate and begins taxiing towards the runway. <em> Begin a flight from hell.  </em></p><p>“Iwa-chan?”</p><p>He whips his head to Oikawa and removes one earbud. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>“Iwaizumi...san.” Oikawa has a strange look on his face, as if the name tastes strange in his mouth, which he supposes it probably does.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Is it time now?” The question is vague, but the meaning is clear as day.</p><p>
  <em> “We have been cleared for takeoff. Secure your seatbacks and tray tables in their upright and locked positions. Flight attendants, prepare the cabin for takeoff.” </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi doesn’t respond, just puts his earbud back in and raises the volume even higher, to a nearly painful level.</p><p>The engines ready for takeoff, Iwaizumi looks to the window as the plane accelerates. He can see, even though the other is faced away from him, the sparkle in Oikawa’s eyes, even before leaving the ground. Once the wheels leave the ground, the city starts shrinking to a grid of yellow lights and soft neons and moving headlights. From Iwaizumi’s vantage point, he doesn’t have the best view, but Oikawa does, and Oikawa, although he’s definitely been on planes countless times, seems captivated by the city getting smaller and the sky getting more vast, getting closer to the soft clouds. </p><p>Oikawa’s always loved planes.</p><p>Iwaizumi knows that better than anyone. Oikawa’s the reason why Iwaizumi loves flying.</p><p>Once they reach ten thousand feet, Iwaizumi immediately connects his work phone to the wifi to check his messages, and, sure enough, in the Oikawa commotion, he’d forgotten to check it before takeoff. He had several messages from another one of his hard-working interns, Kindaichi.</p><p>
  <em> Received 19:15: I got section 44 to compile! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received 19:15: Yahaba-san will look over it tomorrow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received 19:15: I’m going to start on 45 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received 19:16: You shouldn’t be doing work on vacation tho </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received 19:16: Have fun, Iwaizumi-san! </em>
</p><p>Not for the first time, he is exceedingly grateful for his dedicated interns, working even at seven in the evening.</p><p>
  <em> Delivered 19:55: Thank you for your hard work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Delivered 19:55: Don’t work too late. </em>
</p><p>He receives an immediate response.</p><p>
  <em> Received 19:55: The same for you! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Delivered 19:56: Thank you. </em>
</p><p>Although everyone has told him to turn off his phone, he can’t bring himself to. He can’t bear the thought that one of his subordinates could need his help during the time that he’s in the air - after all, it’s a thirteen hour flight. A voice tries to reason that they shouldn’t be working at this time anyways, but it ultimately loses.</p><p>“As hardworking as ever,” Oikawa says, somehow catching a quiet moment in one of Iwaizumi’s songs, so his voice cuts through. Iwaizumi thinks he hears a twinge of anger in the word ‘hardworking’. He doesn’t want to think about why.</p><p>He returns his attention to his seatmate and wrenches out one earbud. “Huh?”</p><p>“You were just messaging work, no? Always a hardworker, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Were you reading over my shoulder?” Iwaizumi asks incredulously, ignoring the second half of what Oikawa said. He’s trying to rile Iwaizumi up, and he knows it.</p><p>“It’s not my fault if you have your brightness so high and your font so big that someone in space could read your texts.” Oikawa flashes a shit-eating, dazzling grin. </p><p><em> Don’t fall for it don’t fall for it don’t fall for it. </em>“I swear -”</p><p>“Are you still at the tech company? Code monkey?”</p><p>Iwaizumi tries to rein in his temper. “I’m a team leader for the coding division, and, yes, I’m still with the same company. How about you, space boy?”</p><p>“I’m a project leader for a classified project at an aerospace firm in Tokyo,” Oikawa says, nose in the air.</p><p>Iwaizumi nods, ready to go back to his music, but clearly Oikawa has other plans.</p><p>“Iwa-chan! Tell me about your life.”</p><p>“And if I don’t want to?”</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>His eyes are pleading, and Iwaizumi almost breaks there. But then he remembers.</p><p>“No. Now, I’m going to take a nap. Is that okay with you, Oikawa?” he snaps. He actually isn’t tired at all and has trouble sleeping on planes, but dealing with Oikawa is too much for him today. He doesn’t wait until he gets an answer before turning away from Oikawa and burrowing slightly into the collar of his volleyball jacket that he still wears after all these years. </p><p>He doesn’t realize that Oikawa is also wearing his Aoba Johsai jacket.</p><hr/><p>Iwaizumi wasn’t sure when Oikawa really changed, but he thought it might’ve been when he missed the final ball in the last match against Karasuno in their third year of high school. After that game, he was never quite the same. There wasn’t another high school tournament to prepare for, and they were done playing for Seijoh. It marked the end of an era, in a way, and Iwaizumi figured Oikawa didn’t know how to handle it.</p><p>The end of third year was rough because of that. They still attended classes leading up to graduation, toured a few universities, applied to universities, got accepted to universities, dropped in on a few practices, but all of that was tinged with a grey cloud of sadness that both of them could feel. </p><p>Iwaizumi felt it all bubble up when they had to individually choose where they would be going to university. </p><p>One Friday night, they were sitting on Iwaizumi’s bedroom floor, two laptops open, and countless pamphlets and acceptance letters surrounding them as they each tried to decide where they’d attend for the coming year. Oikawa had been alarmingly quiet through the whole time Iwaizumi had been listing pros and cons of his personal top choices - two different schools in Tokyo and one closer to Sendai.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>Oikawa kept his head down.</p><p>“Oikawa.”</p><p>He shook his head silently.</p><p>“Is the university talk upsetting you?”</p><p>He shrugged, still not looking up. His hair was flopped down, so his face was hidden from Iwaizumi’s view.</p><p>“You gotta talk to me.”</p><p>Oikawa very, very slowly raised his hand and gripped Iwaizumi’s wrist, pulling it toward himself. He still didn’t speak.</p><p>Iwaizumi thought he understood, though. “You don’t want to separate.”</p><p>Oikawa shook his head violently and hugged Iwaizumi tightly. He felt a wet patch forming on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his friend.</p><p>“It’ll be okay,” he whispered, but it sounded like an empty promise to his own ears.</p><p>They sat there for a long time, Oikawa crying in Iwaizumi’s arms, as Iwaizumi tucked his face in Oikawa’s neck and tried not to cry as well.</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want to leave him, either.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I might have to. </em>
</p><hr/><p>The night of graduation, the two lay in silence on Iwaizumi’s bedroom floor. They’d already been to dinner with their families, already did photos, already took care of their prior commitments, They were free to just spend the evening together.</p><p>Oikawa had his head on Iwaizumi’s stomach, and their hands were intertwined over Iwaizumi’s chest. Even for them, it was very intimate, but they didn’t address it. The somber mood in the room was overbearing.</p><p>“Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Everything’s gonna change now, isn’t it?”</p><p>They’d decided to go to different universities in the same city. They were getting an apartment together. Even though they’d be on different volleyball teams, they’d still be together. That managed to nullify both of their fears of being apart.</p><p>“Things are going to change, but what’s never going to change is that you’re my best friend,” Iwaizumi replied quietly. He ordinarily wasn’t the type to say sentimental things out loud, but tonight was different.</p><p>Oikawa pulled their conjoined hands onto his own chest and squeezed tight. He shifted his head to look towards Iwaizumi. “Is that a promise?”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked down and met his gaze, eyes soft. “Of course.”</p><p>“Even if I say something stupid?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Oikawa turned his gaze away, refocusing on the ceiling fan as he ran his thumb over the back of Iwaizumi’s hand. He exhaled, seemingly thinking through his next words very thoroughly, as if he were scared.</p><p>“You couldn’t say anything that would make me not want to be your best friend.”</p><p>“Even…” Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. “Even if I were to say I’m in love with you?” The end of the sentence sounded choked, and the squeezing of Iwaizumi’s hand was almost painful - he could physically feel Oikawa’s anxiety.</p><p>Iwaizumi used his free hand to run through Oikawa’s hair softly. A giddy smile played at his own lips, and his heartbeat sped up. “Yeah, even then. I love you, too.”</p><hr/><p>Iwaizumi isn’t sure how long it’s been when he wakes up.</p><p>Just in front of him, serving the first row, he sees the flight with carts for the first in-flight meal. Considering this, he assumes he’s been out for an hour or so. </p><p>He risks a glance at Oikawa, who he finds looking back at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi doesn’t want to - <em> can’t </em>- decipher what the emotion in his eyes is.</p><p>“What’s for dinner for you guys? We’ve got vegetarian lasagna and a chicken wrap,” the attendant who’d introduced himself as Sawamura asks.</p><p>“Lasagna,” they say in unison. Iwaizumi stiffens, but doesn’t look at Oikawa.</p><p>“Great, great,” Sawamura replies, as he grabs the meals and hands them out. “Azumane will be by in a minute for drinks.”</p><p>Indeed, Azumane was taking the first row’s drink order. Neither speaks until Azumane has handed them their drinks - Sprite for Oikawa, Coke for Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Don’t talk.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan -”</p><p>The tension snaps. Iwaizumi growls, “I just want to eat my dinner. I can’t deal with you, I can’t deal with <em> this </em>right now, I really can’t. Stop.”</p><p>Oikawa swallows slowly and averts his eyes. He draws his left leg up to his chest, careful not to knock the tray table, and hugs it as he peels back the foil on his meal. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>He sounds <em> defeated. </em></p><p>Iwaizumi can’t take it. He puts headphones back in.</p><hr/><p>The first year of university passed fairly uneventfully. There were so many changes, of course, but there were no disasters of epic proportions that Iwaizumi and Oikawa couldn’t work through alright. </p><p>They quickly fell into a routine. Iwaizumi would get back to the apartment first because his university was slightly closer, and his classes ended a little earlier. He’d start on his homework, and Oikawa would arrive sometime not long after that. After finishing both of their homework - Iwaizumi was a very good influence to get Oikawa to stop procrastinating - they’d figure something for dinner - usually Iwaizumi cooking. And after dinner they’d settle down in the living room for a few hours.</p><p>They spent a lot of nights on the couch in their apartment, a tangled mess of limbs, Oikawa’s head on Iwaizumi’s chest. Usually they’d watch a TV show or movie as Iwaizumi carded one hand through Oikawa’s hair and clasped their hands together over Oikawa’s chest with the other. He spent a lot of nights just playing with Oikawa’s hands, gently kissing his fingertips, appreciating all of the callouses. </p><p>Save for a few small domestic spats that were bound to happen to any new roommates or romantic partners, first year passed without a hitch.</p><p>Their first anniversary fell on a Saturday, so they had the whole day together. The day as a whole was phenomenal: lazy morning sex, pancake breakfast, sleepy movie afternoon, and fancy dinner.  After dinner, though, Oikawa already had Iwaizumi pushed up against the outside of their door before he’d even unlocked it. He pressed their lips together hotly, like they had so many times before.</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled into the kiss but ducked away from Oikawa’s mouth. “Not yet. We’ll get there, though,” he promised and pressed a quick kiss to Oikawa’s jaw to satiate his partner for the time being. They pushed into the apartment, but Iwaizumi didn’t look at Oikawa, instead heading straight for his own bedroom, which had barely been used since they’d moved in - Iwaizumi slept in Oikawa’s room almost every night.</p><p>Iwaizumi first unzipped his school bag, fishing around in one of the pockets to find a permanent marker. Then, he opened his closet, sifting through clothes until he found his Aoba Johsai jacket. Still not speaking, he entered the living room, still holding the jacket and marker, grabbed Oikawa’s sleeve, and pulled him into Oikawa’s bedroom. He then found Oikawa’s own Aoba Johsai jacket, ignoring his boyfriend’s questions as to <em> what the hell, Iwa-chan?  </em></p><p>Iwaizumi laid both jackets side by side on the bed. “Sit.” Oikawa did, still thoroughly confused. “So, I’ve had this idea for a while, and I thought now would be a good time.” He blushed slightly as he doubted his idea. “I want us to trade jackets.” Oikawa looked confused. “Well - we both still wear them fairly often, and I was thinking that even though they look the same, we’ll always know they’re the others’? Something like that? It’s kinda a stupid idea, I know -”</p><p>“I love it.” Oikawa jumped up and cradled Iwaizumi’s face. He was beaming. Oikawa kissed him gently, tenderly, slowly, in the way that he knew Iwaizumi loved most. He pulled back. “What was it you were wanting to do with the marker?”</p><p>Iwaizumi still had the marker in his hand where it was holding Oikawa’s face. Nimbly twirling it in his fingers, he replied, “I was thinking we could, uh, write our names in them before trading?” He took his own jacket and folded back the end of the left sleeve, revealing the inside of the cuff, which was thick enough material to not let the marker bleed. “Is that okay?”</p><p>Oikawa, who still had the biggest grin on his face, wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s abdomen and kissed his neck. “Of course. You’re such a sap, Iwa-chan. I <em> love </em>this, almost as much as I love you.”</p><p>He craned his neck to chastely press their lips together again. “I love you, too.” Iwaizumi turned back to the jacket, and he carefully wrote out HAJIME #4 on one side of the seam, the side that would be closer to the body, and STRONGER with a small heart on the other side. He flipped the cuff right and passed the marker to Oikawa, who wrote TOORU #1 and INVINCIBLE, also with a small heart on his.</p><p><em> “Now, </em>Tooru, let’s pick up where we left off,” Iwaizumi said after they’d cleared the bed, a playful glint in his eyes.</p><p>Oikawa didn’t need to be told twice before he was backing Iwaizumi up onto the bed.</p><hr/><p>Iwaizumi runs his right thumb over the inside of his left sleeve cuff. TOORU #1, INVINCIBLE. He still wears the jacket because he still loves volleyball, still loves the time he had at Aoba Johsai. He remembers all of the time they had together there. The thought makes his throat clog up and weakens his heart. He swallows thickly.</p><p>He never thought he’d have to worry about running into Oikawa, especially not while he was still wearing the jacket.</p><p>To make matters worse, Oikawa’s wearing his jacket, too. </p><p>
  <em> Nothing’s changed after all these years. </em>
</p><p>“Iwa-chan, why are you going to London?” He sounds scared.</p><p> Weakened by nostalgia, he replies softly, “Vacation.” Pause. “You?”</p><p>Oikawa seems taken aback by the question. “Work trip, but I’m going a few days early for a quick vacation.”</p><p>“You still wear it.” He nods in the vague direction of Oikawa’s jacket, noticing that he wears the left cuff rolled, exposing the writing from all those years ago. HAJIME #4, STRONGER. He hopes bringing this up isn’t a mistake, but a growing feeling in his gut says it <em> definitely is.  </em></p><p>“You do, too.”</p><p>Their eyes meet for only the third time in the entire flight. Iwaizumi briefly notes that there are still over eight hours remaining on this flight, so getting into a dangerous conversation isn’t in his best interest. <em> Fuck it.  </em></p><p>“Of course I do,” he says, as if it’s obvious. </p><p>“Most people would get rid of their old partner’s clothes after a breakup,” Oikawa responds. <em> Dangerous.  </em></p><p>“Most people do, yeah.” Iwaizumi tries his damndest to keep his voice neutral, to not let his emotions show. <em> Thinking about high school makes you </em> weak. <em> Now look at what you’ve gotten yourself into.  </em></p><p>“And you…?”</p><p>Iwaizumi averts his eyes. <em> Can’t let you go, but it’s been three years and our relationship fell apart because of me. </em> He can’t say that so he opts for, “Apparently neither of us are most.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“I miss you.” Oikawa sounds scared.</p><p>“It didn’t work.” Iwaizumi is blunt.</p><p>Oikawa moves slowly, so, so slowly, as he guides Iwaizumi’s chin back to look at him with one finger. Against his better judgement, Iwaizumi allows it. Oikawa’s eyes are watery. “It’s been three years, Hajime. Can we talk about it?”</p><p>“It was my fault and you know it. There’s nothing else to talk about,” he says cooly. </p><p>“No -”</p><p>“Then let’s talk.”</p><hr/><p>During their third year of university, Oikawa proposed. It was perfect for them. Once every season, their universities played each other, and after that game - Iwaizumi’s team had won, but Oikawa was too nervous to be upset about the loss - he’d stopped Iwaizumi before he could go to get changed out of his uniform. He’d enlisted help from some of his university teammates (shoutout to Kuroo), and got down on one knee right in front of the scoreboard. That part actually wasn’t planned, but the pictures came out amazingly. Iwaizumi said yes, of course.</p><p>From there, they moved on with their lives and into their final year of university. </p><p>Iwaizumi picked up an internship, which he threw himself into headfirst, and Oikawa started spending even more time in the gym in hopes to get scouted for the national team. There had been eyes on him for the last two years, so this season would be his last chance to prove he was worthy of national play.</p><p>They saw each other less and less, but still came home to bed every night, even if it was late.</p><p>One week, Iwaizumi snuck into bed at just past midnight, having just gotten in from his internship. Oikawa was just barely still awake as Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around his middle and pulled him close.</p><p>“You’re home late again,” Oikawa whispered. It was the third night that week.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi responded, punctuating the response with a light kiss to Oikawa’s nape. “I’ll try to be home by dinner tomorrow.” Oikawa hummed. “How was practice?”</p><p>“Good. I miss playing with you, though,” he said longingly.</p><p>“Let’s go to the gym this weekend.”</p><p>Oikawa flipped around, bringing them face to face. “Really?” His eyes were shining.</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>Oikawa surged forward and kissed him deeply, pushing Iwaizumi onto his back and straddling him. Iwaizumi kissed back with just as much fervor - god, he’d missed this with how much he’d been working. “God, I love you,” Iwaizumi mumbled against his lips.</p><p>“I love you too,” Oikawa responded, and Iwaizumi’s chest flooded with fondness, just like the first time.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Received, 21:45: hey iwaizumi-san. i’ll be out for the rest of the week </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 21:46: i’ll make sure all of my work is finished when i return </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Delivered, 21:48: Okay. Is everything alright? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 21:49: yea i had a family emergency come up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Delivered, 21:50: Alright. Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 21:50: thanks </em>
</p><p>“Is that work again?” Oikawa asked tentatively. It was a Friday night, and they were laying together on the couch watching one of Oikawa’s favorite movies. It was supposed to be a night for just the two of them since Iwaizumi had been working late every night that week.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry,” Iwaizumi apologized and kissed his head. He wrapped his arm tighter around his fiance. </p><p>Oikawa found the hand that was still holding his phone and pried it out of his grip. “This is mine now. You said tonight was for us,” he pouted. He was being over-dramatic in a way that was slightly childish in a joking manner, but Iwaizumi could tell he was actually upset. He’d been neglecting Oikawa for the past few months, and it was catching up. “Please, Iwa-chan.” His eyes were pleading Iwaizumi to pay attention, so he consented. Oikawa untangled their limbs and walked to their room, Iwaizumi’s phone in hand. When he returned and sat down a moment later, he said, “You can have it back tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p>“Okay,” Iwaizumi conceded. “I’ll do better.”</p><p>Oikawa kissed the back of their conjoined hands. “I believe you.”</p><hr/><p>It didn’t get better.</p><p>It got worse.</p><p>“Okay, so we’re leaving tomorrow night to go home, and we’ll stay at my parent’s house. We’re taking the five-fifteen train, and we should be there around nine.” Oikawa was rattling off details about their trip home to see their parents over winter break. The plan was to stay home for a few days and then return to their apartment and spend Christmas Eve and Day together. </p><p>
  <em> Received, 15:04: We need you in the office </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 15:04: There’s an issue with one of the processes and the other team leaders are already on holiday </em>
</p><p>“Tooru?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I’m going to need to take a later train. They’re calling me into work.” Iwaizumi looked away in shame.</p><p>“But Iwa-chan! We’ve had this trip planned for months!”</p><p>“I -”</p><p>Oikawa got in close to Iwaizumi’s face. His time at work had been getting worse and worse, and he knew that Oikawa was going to reach a breaking point. <em> “Tell them no.” </em></p><p>He swallowed. He was nervous - what if he got fired?</p><p>But - he had an angry Oikawa, and that could end up far, far worse for him.</p><p>
  <em> Delivered, 15:14: I can’t. Tooru and I are leaving for Sendai tonight. Sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 15:15: It’s important. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Delivered, 15:18: I cannot come in. This trip is important to my fiance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Delivered, 15:18: Sorry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 15:19: Noted. </em>
</p><p>That was an awfully ominous response coming from someone at a career level above him, but Iwaizumi hoped it was worth it. <em> Keeping Tooru happy is always worth it.  </em></p><hr/><p>
  <em> To: Iwaizumi Hajime </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: Management Team </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Work Dedication Issues </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Iwaizumi, </em>
</p><p><em> It has come to our attention that you expressed an issue dedicating yourself to your position on an occurrence on 14 December 2020. We are aware that you were recently promoted from intern to team leader, so if the new job </em> <b> <em>requirements</em> </b> <em> were not properly communicated, please let us know so we can direct you to the documentation of your job description. In short, as a team leader, you are </em> <b> <em>required</em> </b> <em> to be </em> <b> <em>dedicated</em> </b> <em> to your work and must be </em> <b> <em>reliable</em> </b> <em> to be called upon. If that is not possible, please let us know so we can begin training a </em> <b> <em>replacement</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>
  <em> Best, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Management Team </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi felt sick as he read over the email again. And again. </p><p>“Tooru?”</p><p>“Hm?” Oikawa hummed as he walked into the living room, where Iwaizumi was sitting on the couch, legs pulled to his chest.</p><p>Iwaizumi handed him his phone, open to the email. He watched as Oikawa’s eyes scanned the email, watched as his features set into a hard glare. Oikawa thrusted the phone back at him.</p><p>“Are you blaming this on me?” Oikawa demanded.</p><p>“I should have gone in that evening. They’re threatening my job.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes turned from cold to fiery. “And you’re threatening <em> me. </em> I didn’t do anything wrong by asking my <em> fiance </em> to pay attention to me for <em> once </em> and to follow through on plans we’d had for <em> months. </em>”</p><p>“But, Tooru -”</p><p><em> “Hajime. </em> I’ve put up with this for so long.” Oikawa’s face softens. “I know you’re dedicated to your job. But you’ve been forgetting about <em> me. </em> And that’s okay for a while. But not for <em> eight months. </em> I’m tired of it. Please, Hajime, don’t make me make you choose,” he begged, tears in his eyes.</p><p>Not for the first time, Iwaizumi saw the toll his neglect was taking on his partner. He felt like he took a sucker punch to the gut. “It hasn’t been ei -”</p><p>“It has. I’ve been waiting and waiting for it to get better. I thought it would get better in the summer, and then in the fall, and then at Christmas, but it didn’t.” He shook his head as if trying to clear the tears bubbling up. “I miss you, Iwa-chan. I can take a lot, but I can’t take this much. I need you back. So....” Deep breath. Iwaizumi tensed. He knew what was coming. “It’s either me or the job.”</p><p>“Tooru, I can’t just quit my job!” Iwaizumi protested.</p><p>Oikawa’s face crumpled. “Then I’ll send Kuroo to get some of my things in the morning.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stood and wrapped his arms around Oikawa, who weakly pushed against them. “No, no. I can’t - I <em> can’t </em>- lose you.”</p><p>Oikawa pushed away with force. “Oh, baby, you lost me months ago,” he said bitterly. Tears ran down his face as they stood in silence, three feet separating them, as his words sunk in.</p><p>Then, he turned and walked to the bedroom. He threw one change of clothes into his school bag along with his laptop and some chargers and toiletries. </p><p>Iwaizumi was still in the living room, frozen. “Tooru, don’t -”</p><p>Oikawa pressed a kiss to his cheek. He tasted salt. “I love you, Iwa-chan.” And then he left.</p><p>Iwaizumi cried.</p><hr/><p>“You didn’t come back,” Iwaizumi says. He picks at one of the threads on his t-shirt.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t.” Pause. “It took you three weeks to message me.”</p><p>Guilt eats at his stomach. “I didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t sound like an excuse.” Iwaizumi debates on how honest he wants to be. If he wants to open this whole box of worms, if he <em> actually </em>wants to try to make the relationship work or to repair a friendship with Oikawa, or if he wants to just give the bare minimum of information. “There was too much I needed to say, so I was waiting for you to come to me. Kuroo said you’d probably come around.”</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t. Why?”</p><p>“Hajime… You hurt me. A lot. Eight months is a long time. Basically from the time you got that promotion until I left, I hardly saw you. And I just progressively got worse. You kept promising you’d get better, but then the next week I’d see you even less.” Deep breath. “I missed you so much. I missed the man who I proposed to, I missed the boy who I confessed to, I missed the boy who I spent all of our school years setting to, I missed my best friend, I missed my boyfriend, I missed my fiance, I missed my partner. I lost all of those, because you weren’t ever there when I needed you. Did you know that I actually got a job offer in Sendai? I debated taking it, but I wanted to wait and see if I could talk some sense into you. I never got scouted for the national team, so I applied for a few overseas teams. I made new friends. And a whole bunch of other things. All of this happened when we were still together, Hajime. I’m willing to bet you didn’t know any of it because of how preoccupied you were with your job. And it’s great that you had and still have such a good job, but…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tooru.” His fingers clutch at a chain tucked into his shirt that suddenly feels very heavy. Hoping it’s not the wrong choice but mostly moving on impulse anyways, he pulls out the chain, showing Oikawa what’s hanging on it.</p><p>He gasps. “You.... You still wear it?”</p><p>“Of course.” He bites the inside of his lip. “You never officially called off the wedding.” The engagement ring Oikawa had bought slides along the chain, glinting in the low cabin light. “Tooru… You deserve better than how I can treat you.”</p><p>“No.” Iwaizumi snaps his head up to meet Oikawa’s shining eyes. “You treat me like a goddamn king. You just didn’t prioritize <em> us. </em>And that was a problem.”</p><p>“I still can’t prioritize. I’ve been talking to work this whole flight,” Iwaizumi mumbles. As if on cue, his phone buzzes immediately, but he ignores it. “But…”</p><p>Oikawa sighs. “I don’t think I made a mistake by leaving.” Iwaizumi’s heart plummets. “But I made a mistake by not coming back.” Inhale. Exhale. “But I’m here now. So… Iwa-chan, will you take me back?”</p><p>Their eyes meet again. Iwaizumi searches the deep, brown eyes for any sign of a joke. “I don’t want to hurt you again.”</p><p>“You’re with the sister company now, yeah?” Nod. “Maybe you can talk to your supervisor about getting some more set hours and less on-call hours? I… I don’t want to live without you any longer. I want to at least try to make it work, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“My supervisor is the one who sent me on vacation,” Iwaizumi chuckles. “We can try. Slowly.” He takes Oikawa’s hands in his own carefully, loose enough that the other can take them out of his grip, and draws the hands to his mouth. He presses a gentle kiss to each hand. </p><p>“A true gentleman,” Oikawa laughs. Everything is so, so soft as he cradles Iwaizumi’s face with one of his hands and kisses him. For the first time in nearly three years, Iwaizumi’s heart feels like it might be okay. </p><p>Once he pulls away, Oikawa takes the left sleeve of Iwaizumi’s jacket and cuffs the sleeve the same way he has his own, exposing TOORU #1, INVINCIBLE. Then, he laces their fingers together. </p><p>“Now, I’m going to sleep,” he announces. </p><p>Since he has no objections and is getting tired again himself, Iwaizumi leans over and rests his head on Oikawa’s shoulder, the other resting his head on top of Iwaizumi’s. It feels right.</p><p>Hours later, when he reads the message he’d received, it is from his supervisor.</p><p>
  <em> Received, 23:55: If this message sends and your phone is still on while you’re on vacation, I’m disconnecting your company phone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 23:55: Take time for yourself </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 23:56: If you connected to plane wifi just to receive work messages, so help me Iwaizumi, I don’t know what to do with you </em>
</p><p>Oikawa and his supervisor get along very well when they meet a month later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love planes a lot, so that's why i put it on a plane, and i figured oikawa would be a plane nerd for obvious reasons.</p><p>let me know what you think! thanks :)</p><p>- steph</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://stephissalty.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>literal pure fluff</p><p>also, in the previous chapter i realized i was using the flight timing for flights from atlanta to london (leaving evening and landing mid morning) rather than tokyo to london (leaving late morning and landing late afternoon/early evening), so i kinda fixed that this chapter but left the previous chapter as is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “As we begin our descent, please make sure your seatbacks and tray tables are in their upright and locked position. Please ensure your seatbelt is fastened and all carryon luggage is stowed appropriately in the overhead or under the seat in front of you. Thank you.” </em>
</p><p>The intercom dings as the seatbelt light turns on in preparation for landing. Oikawa lifts his head off of Iwaizumi’s and rolls the kinks out of his neck from being leaned in the same position for the last several hours. Their hands are still laced together.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, we’re almost to London,” he whispers, careful not to startle Iwaizumi. The other inhales deeply as he slowly wakes up. Oikawa smiles fondly and squeezes their hands gently.</p><p>“Have we slept this whole time?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Oikawa laughs. “It’s five London time. We’re going to be exhausted tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” Iwaizumi swears, but he doesn’t actually sound like he’s upset. Instead, he snuggles in a little closer yet. “You said you’re here for work?”</p><p>“Yeah, but my conference doesn’t start until Monday.” Three days from now. “I’m staying in a hotel not far from Covent Garden. I was planning on sightseeing for the next few days.”</p><p>“My hotel is near the Victoria Underground Station,” Iwaizumi replies.</p><p>Oikawa plays with his next words in his mind carefully. “You… you can stay with me instead. If you want, I mean. If it’s too fa -”</p><p>“I’ll check the cancellation policy once we touch down.” He squeezes their hands reassuringly. Oikawa exhales and squeezes back.</p><p>He’s missed this.</p><p>
  <em> “Ladies and gentlemen, we have been cleared for landing. Flight attendants, prepare the cabin for arrival.” </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Tooru?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too, Iwa-chan.” He presses a kiss into Iwaizumi’s hair.</p>
<hr/><p>“I forgot how high maintenance you are,” Iwaizumi deadpans as Oikawa grabs his second suitcase from the carousel. Oikawa has a backpack and two large suitcases for a one-week trip, as Iwaizumi stands with only his backpack and a small duffel bag.</p><p>“It takes effort to be this beautiful, Iwa-chan,” he declares with a cheeky grin.</p><p>Iwaizumi throws his duffel bag over his shoulder and grabs one of Oikawa’s suitcases in lieu of dignifying that with a response. Hand-in-hand, they make their way to the ground transportation entrance, where Iwaizumi has organized a Lyft for them. </p>
<hr/><p>Later on, after checking into Oikawa’s hotel, they find themselves in Covent Garden. It’s barely into the new year, so the Christmas decorations have yet to be taken down, so the whole space is illuminated by twinkly lights. In front of the building is a massive lighted tree.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Iwaizumi notes.</p><p>“Isn’t it? London’s always been one of my favorite cities to visit when I travel.”</p><p>“How many times have you been?”</p><p>They enter the Covent Garden Market and admire the shops and restaurants on all sides. The area is crowded and decorated beautifully. A few art vendors are set up, selling handmade jewelry or paintings or photographs.</p><p>“I think this is my fourth time,” Oikawa says. “I first came not long after we broke up.” He cringes. “That trip was in the works at that time, actually. Most of the time, I’m sent here for a conference of sorts. This time I’m presenting at an aerospace firm conference.”</p><p>“You’ve become so successful.”</p><p>“You have, too.” Oikawa sees a crowd gathering up ahead and wordlessly tugs Iwaizumi by the hand. </p><p>They find the crowd, in the center of which is a saxophonist playing some popular tune. People are swaying as they watch the player, and some people toss coins into his open case. The rich, brassy sound carries through the area, echoing lightly, as the player crescendos. </p><p>Iwaizumi wraps an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders and pulls him close as they watch the performance. Oikawa relaxes and drops his head onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Mm. Just like me, right, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>“You know, usually people complement their partner instead of just themselves all the time,” Iwaizumi teases and kisses Oikawa’s forehead.</p><p>“It’d be mean for me to lie, though! And, anyways, I’m too selfish to let the rest of the world share Iwa-chan with me. He’s too handsome for anyone else,” Oikawa responds cheekily. </p><p>Iwaizumi doesn’t reply, but Oikawa thinks he feels him grin against his hair as he pulls Oikawa closer yet.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Delivered, 21:30: [Photo Attachment] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Delivered, 21:30: look who i found on the plane! </em>
</p><p>Oikawa sends Hanamaki the selfie that he and Iwaizumi had taken earlier, knowing it would make its way to Matsukawa by the end of the evening. They’d taken the photo at dinner, and Iwaizumi was smiling shyly at Oikawa as Oikawa kissed his cheek. It took a few tries to get a good picture, but it was worth it. His first photo with Iwaizumi in three years was adorable. Even though Iwaizumi’s expression was small, his eyes were bright and fond. </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Hanamaki to reply.</p><p>“Why the hell is Makki FaceTiming me?” Iwaizumi asks just before answering. “Makki -”</p><p>“Iwaizumi, you’d better start explaining right this fucking second,” Hanamaki demands.</p><p>“The <em> fuck </em> is going on?” Matsukawa asks - <em> oh, good he was there anyways, </em>Oikawa thinks.</p><p>“Uh -”</p><p>Oikawa snatches the phone, being sure to keep Iwaizumi in frame with him. “Long story short, we’re back together.” He grabs Iwaizumi’s hand and shows their conjoined hands to Makki and Mattsun. Iwaizumi, still confused, looks at him.</p><p>“Yeah, we got that much, <em> Oikawa, </em> but you guys haven’t spoken in fucking <em> three years </em>and suddenly you’re kissing in London? What the fuck?”</p><p>“He was in the seat next to me on the plane,” Iwaizumi explains quietly, his brain piecing together what’s happening. “We talked some things over.”</p><p>“Yeah! And it kinda worked out, right, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looks back at him.</p><p>Iwaizumi blushes. “You could say that.”</p><p>“Hey! Lovebirds!” Mattsun shouts. “I’m happy for you assholes.”</p><p>“Me, too. Go be gross somewhere else. We’ll talk when you guys get home,” Makki says. And then their faces disappear from Iwaizumi’s phone.</p><p>
  <em> Received, 21:45: Happy for u assholes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 21:45: Don’t fuck it up again </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Received, 21:45: I have a life now </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Delivered, 21:46: thanks makki &lt;3 thanks mattsun &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>“That was a lot all at once,” Iwaizumi remarks.</p><p>“I’d just sent that selfie to Makki,” Oikawa laughs and leans into Iwaizumi. </p><p>“It’s been a second since the last time I saw them.”</p><p>“Mm, me too. We’ll have to get lunch.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agrees. He wraps his arm around Oikawa’s waist and pulls him backwards until they fall back on the bed. “But now, I think I’m ready to go to sleep.”</p><p>“Aw, is Iwa-chan sleepy?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>Oikawa grins and kisses Iwaizumi’s nose. He rolls on top of Iwaizumi and gently cups his face. Oikawa slowly leans in and touches his lips to Iwaizumi’s.</p><p>He feels all of the air in his lungs rush out as he presses more firmly, slotting his upper lip to match with Iwaizumi’s lower lip. Their mouths slide together in sync. Iwaizumi gently swipes his tongue against Oikawa’s lip and slides into his hot mouth. Oikawa moans quietly as their tongues slide together. Iwaizumi nips lightly at his lip and tugs at Oikawa’s hair, drawing a sharp inhale out of him. Their bodies move in tandem as Oikawa shifts and kisses back harder yet.</p><p>“God, I love you,” he whispers.</p><p>“I love you, too,” comes the response.</p><p>As their lips and bodies slide together, becoming more heated as clothing is slowly discarded, Oikawa distantly thinks about how he didn’t think he’d ever feel whole or right again, but, now, with Iwaizumi’s body against his, loving words whispered against his mouth, everything in the world seems to be just the way it was intended.</p>
<hr/><p>“It doesn’t smell like you anymore! It hasn’t for <em> years!” </em>Oikawa complains, holding out his Aoba Johsai jacket to Iwaizumi. The cuff is still flipped out. HAJIME #4, STRONGER. He’s always worn it with Iwaizumi’s given name showing, even though it would cause him pain.</p><p>Iwaizumi takes the jacket and tosses his own jacket to Oikawa. “Fine, we’ll trade for a few days.” He shrugs the jacket on and comes to stand behind Oikawa. He wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck softly. “Because I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Iwa-chan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this wasn't planned, but i felt like adding a little something :)</p><p>  <a href="https://stephissalty.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>